


It's My Birthday

by suspenders



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #FINDHARRY, Bottom Louis, Crack Fic, F/M, LITERALLY, Rimming, This is a, angharad and harry fight til death, he’s missing, in case you didn’t pick that up, it’s a surprise, it’s intense, kath is harry’s baby, no one can find him, suzie is the fairy godmother… dressed as harry, tammy is there too… somewhere, the real harry is there too, theres a bottom louis scrapbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspenders/pseuds/suspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She blinked and realized she was no longer in her bedroom, rather surrounded by red, pulsing walls.</p><p>She stood up shakily and turned around and saw a gaping hole and outside was her bedroom.</p><p>Oh god, she was in Louis’ ass.</p><p>All those jokes she’d ever made about living in Louis’ ass were suddenly coming true. It was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy, happy birthday Ang!! Here’s the fic I promised based on the prompt of your choice which was: ‘I eat Louis’ ass And then it sucks me up’. 
> 
> Shout Out to: Kath and Tammy for their input for their character’s involvement, both of you created a little bit of this story whether you realize it or not.
> 
> There are mentions of: _[Relief Next To Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117942)_ , Bottom Louis, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, No Control translated into French by someone who doesn’t speak French, Fairy Godmothers dressed as male celebrities, MIA Harry, Rainbow glitter, Worm fic 2.0, More rainbow glitter, Edible butterflies, Louis’ Arsehole, Holy prayer, Rimming, The crushing of necks between thighs, From Inside Louis’ Arsehole™, Mpreg, Child birth, Aggressive-not-so-aggressive cat fights (no cats were harmed in the making of this writing), Self-penetration, TBA death. As well as the occasional bad joke or pun.
> 
> (In all seriousness there is a brief mention of a ‘date rape’ drug, its one sentence said by one of the characters that is quickly dismissed by another as well as mentions of drowning, theres no major in-depth description or anything but I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.)
> 
> If any of this is triggering to you in any way turn around and don’t look back, bottom Niall is following you.
> 
> If not, Enjoy! x

**The** day had begun no different to any other. Angharad sitting in her room reading her favorite book: _‘Relief Next To Me’._

She was a big fan, maybe even the biggest fan… although she stood at a mighty four and half inches she was big where it counted (the heart).

She was ripe like a peach and today was a big day; it was her birthday.

She’d already been showered in gifts, questionable substances, and mountains of cake. Some may have seen it as a blessing, a dream of sorts, but something was missing from her life and she simply couldn’t put her finger on it.

Angharad frowned and looked down to where her finger had been resting on her book.

‘Louis’.

And well, apparently she could put her finger on it.

But that was all wishful thinking, Louis was halfway across the world touring and singing numerous songs that allowed Angharad to live her life happily and full of pleasure (I’m looking at you Act My Age) with the right amount of loathe in regards to others, it was a flawless mixture.

Back to Louis. He was too busy singing Pas De Contrôle ( _en me réveillant a côté de toi, je suis un fusil chargé je ne peux plus contenir ça je suis tout à toi je n’ai pas le contrôle pas de contrôle impuissant je m’en fiche que ce aoit evident je ne peux jamais enavoir assez de toi la bataille est maintenant, mes yeux sont fermés pas de contrôle (contrôle)_ ) and living his multimillionaire lifestyle to notice someone like Angharad, no matter how incredible she thought she be.

Maybe she should invest in a strap on. That might entice him. Bring it to her concert and throw it in his direction, hopefully it hits him square in the temple and knocks him the fuck out so he has no choice but to sue her. It’s a fairytale that ends in Angharad pounding into Louis with said strap on. Obviously.

She let out a sigh and closed the book. In turn pulling out her scrapbook full of bottom Louis fan art and receipts, so crammed full some articles fluttered to the floor. She turned to a clean page and reached under her One Direction pillow to stick in the newest edition: a lovely piece that involved Louis on top of a washing machine humping down onto a dildo. It was a real beauty – a desert jewel – if she did say so herself.

She reached further under her pillow to find her matching pencil case and removed her glue stick from inside, and took her time to glue and stick the artwork into her scrapbook. She pulled out her glittery gold pen and uncapped it, drawing a love heart beside the photo and wrote the caption: ‘eat my ass. just kidding, let me eat yours!’

Angharad smiled contently and put her pen and glue stick away, zipping up her pencil case and turning back to her scrapbook, analyzing the photos that varied from _yourssincerelylarry_ photo manipulations, Louis _driving_ himself onto a ten inch dildo, to pieces of art that showed double sided dildos – one side Louis, the other Niall.

Never Harry, because bottom Harry was a sin.

The thought of bottom Harry made her shiver. She quickly looked down at her beloved B!L scrapbook and ran her fingers down the page to cleanse her thoughts.

That was a close call, she almost trekked into a place she hadn’t been in a long time, not since the gryies days anyway.

Bottom Louis had been her savior in disguise, she hadn’t realized how much it would change her life when she first discovered the concept of Louis taking a thicc cock. Now, nothing came close to the amount of joy it brought her. She ate, breathed, lived, dreamt, shat bottom Louis.

Angharad was the #real bottom Louis number one fan.

She smiled at the thought and returned her scrapbook under her bed and stared out her window. It was raining.

As always. Even though it had been sunny and roughly two in the afternoon about the seconds ago and now the sky had blackened and her watch said quarter to eleven… and now it was positively pouring with rain.

Time sure goes fast when you’re thinking about Louis Tomlinson.

Angharad pushed her thoughts aside and realized she was late for her nightly holy prayer.

She quickly hoped off her bed and knelt beside it, the rain coming in from her open window wetting her cheek and keeping her grounded to what she was going to say.

She cleared her throat twice before pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket and placing it in front of her. “Ayo, so today no one bought my mixtape-” She paused and squinted, no this wasn’t her nightly prayer. She reached further into her pocket and glanced at the paper. “Preheat to one-eighty degrees.” She crushed the paper into a ball and threw it behind her shoulder because she definitely didn’t need to know how to make roasted potatoes right now.

There was one scrunched up paper left and she gently pulled it out, flattening it in front of her and clasped her hands and closed one eye to read the words off the paper with the other. “I was good today. I only made eye contact with the ceiling titty twice, I used a solid amount of seventeen curse words and only watched five Larry lookalike porn videos. Yes that’s right, five! I was very proud of myself. I might reward myself with another five later tonight. As always tonight I wish for the crucifixion of Harry Styles, that Niall’s fake knee will somehow mystically end up in my vagina, that I was be formally invited to watch Louis and Harry fuck, and that one day I’ll be able to eat Louis’ fat ass and return all the bum juices to it once more. I think I deserve all these things since I was exceptionally good today. I’m the favorite after all. Angharad, you know? That one. Thanks, amen.”

Lightning cracked outside Angharad’s window and she jumped and almost peed herself a little.

“Amen!” A voice called from the window and this time she did pee herself a little (but no one has to know).

Angharad whipped her head around to gape at her window where someone now crouched.

Long wavy hair, green eyes, pink lips, froggy posture, a sheer shirt… was that a nipple?

 _Harry Styles_.

The potential Harry stopped crouching to army roll into her room and out of the rain, closing the window behind themselves.

“Harry!?” She questioned. She should’ve kept a blunt object in her room, this was the perfect chance to knock Harry out and use him as bait to get to Louis.

The Harry lookalike looked at her in confusion before looking down at themselves just as confused before cursing when they realized they were flashing thanks to the floral shirt being four buttons down. “That’s embarrassing.” Angharad watched in shock as ‘Harry’ continued to mutter to themselves. “Never travel by thunderstorm, my God, it’s a nightmare. You come out of it looking like Harry Styles apparently. Where did this shirt even come from? I don’t even own any floral shirts. You would’ve thought you’d just saturate your own clothes not end up looking like someone who’d saturate someone’s panties.” Harry chucked to themselves, “I’m so funny.”

“So you aren’t Harry?” Angharad questioned again and the person looked up humorlessly.

“I know I look awfully Harry-like at the moment but seriously, Ang?” She stayed silent and the person scratched their neck at the silence. “Do you have any guesses as to who I may be?”

Angharad began to pace her room and stroked her chin. “I don’t know anyone who makes rubbish jokes.”

“Well clearly you do, since I’m here.”

She wracked her head for who else could possibly have curly hair and make dry dad jokes. The only name coming to her head was Harry Styles and this person was apparently not Harry Styles. “Are you sure you aren’t Harry Styles?”

The person looked at her blankly and she took that as a no. “I can’t believe after everything we’ve been through—Harry has been missing for at least a week, I can’t believe no one noticed. Like he’s literally been gone for at least 150 hours, how does no one just not notice the lack of presence of Harry Styles? Rock star extraordinaire.”

“Well when you’re walking around looking like him it’s very misleading.”

“I don’t even have any of his tattoos!” The person argued in exasperation and threw their hands up in a very Harry-like manner, but what they had said was true, they didn’t have any of Harry’s poorly chosen tattoos.

“Well then who are you?”

The person smiled Harry’s signature froggy smile and cracked their knuckles. Angharad was slightly afraid. “Prepare to have your socks knocked off Gary.”

She watched in horror as they began to scratch at the corner of their hairline, peeling off what appeared to be a mask and Angharad had seen a lot of disturbing things in her lifetime, the reading of the Zux fic being very high on that list, but that was nothing compared to watching Harry Styles slowly peel off his face.

Once they were done with the peeling a completely new face was uncovered and the Harry clothing disappeared, replaced with a giraffe onesie. “Surprise!”

Angharad blinked at the new person who definitely wasn’t Harry Styles. Definitely female. Does that mean she had stared at a woman’s breasts?

She objectified this unknown woman.

“You’re staring at me like you have no idea who I am,” The girl groaned and Angharad smiled sheepishly. She usually had a thing for faces, but anyone who has ever told her a bad joke is instantly on the no list, she was like the Santa of jokes and this girl was definitely on the naughty list.

Not in a kinky way of course. That was all reserved for Louis.

She just had to hear Louis say a bad joke so he could get on the naughty list.

“I’m Suzie, you know… kangaroo land Suzie.”

Angharad let out a loud ‘Oh!’ and laughed. Right. Suzie. Gotcha.

Angharad stopped laughing quickly to stare intently at Suzie. “How did you find my house?”

Suzie grinned and cracked her knuckles again, flopping down onto her bed and the 1D sheets. “I am your fairy godmother, it’s in my veins to know where you are and what you’re doing.”

Angharad blanched. Oh shit. “Does this mean when I watch lookalike porn you know?”

Suzie stared her directly in the eye and mumbled under her breath, “Of all the things you could’ve asked me.” Before she nodded curtly. “I know everything,” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “Everything.”

Angharad feels like she’s going to be sick. “But you’re from Australia and on Twitter, why do you have a fan account if you’re a fairy godmother?”

Suzie shrugged. “The country I originated in has naught to do with me being a fairy godmother, but if you must know I have a thing for koalas so I picked Australia, and having a fan account was a personal decision, I genuinely liked One Direction’s music. It just so happened I managed to become personally acquainted with you along the way.”

Angharad paused. “Does this mean you know the future, will Larry revive?”

Suzie blinked at her from the bed and fish mouthed for a moment. “I’m a fairy god mother, not a fortune teller Ang. I don’t even know your future, let alone the future of Larry, I can just tell you what choices to make that could benefit you. Have you never seen Cinderella?”

The two stared at each other in silence, Angharad slowly inching towards the door because at this point this whole situation was some crazy catfish voodoo bullshit and she didn’t really want to die at a young age.

“Are you not gonna ask why I’m here, via storm may I add.”

Angharad paused her shuffling, because good point. “Why are you here?”

Suzie leapt from the bed promptly and wings sprouted from her back and the onesie, she dug deep into her pocket and pulled out a wand. “I’m glad you asked. I heard your prayers and decided since it’s been a year and a half of you asking to eat Louis’ ass I’d grant you a wish.”

“A wish?” She repeated and Suzie nodded very seriously.

“As your loyal godmother of two years and it being your birthday I thought ‘might as well’ like Harry’s tattoo, did you get what I was putting down, you know the one he covered with the pelvic leaves?” Suzie wiggled her eyebrows and Angharad stared at her blankly. “Anyway, so I thought ‘might as well’ and here I am today,” Suzie finished explaining and cracked her wand like a glow stick and gave it a small shake. “Do you have a balloon or something inflatable?”

“Just quickly, how many times do you plan on saying fairy godmother?” Angharad questioned and it was a perfectly valid question, she’d spent months speaking to Suzie and now suddenly she finds out she knows every which way about Angharad, which was slightly creepy… okay, very creepy.

She was practically naked.

Suzie rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismissal. “It’s my title I’m going to say it so often whenever you hear the words: fairy, god, or mother you think of me. It’s my job after all. Now, balloon or inflatable. No condoms lying around?”

“Do I look like I have condoms or balloons lying around?”

Suzie waved her wand impatiently, little sparkles of glitter floating around and landing on the bedroom floor. “I don’t know? I was hoping so since it is your birthday after all. Just pass me that sock then.”

Suzie gestured to the sock lying at the foot of her closet beside her Harry cardboard cutout and Angharad narrowed her eyes slightly since the sock was closer to Suzie than it was herself, but Suzie was clearly too lazy to pick it up.

She picked it up stubbornly and threw it in Suzie’s direction who fumbled with the sock for a moment. “Prepare to have your socks knocked off,” Suzie repeated alike the phrase she had used earlier and began to lazily wave her wand around, tiny gold speckles of glitter gathering and Angharad was pretty sure she could hear them humming, like little angels they were.

Suzie threw the sock into the air and pointed her wand at it, the buzzing and gold glitter flying from it erratically and she shouted, “BOOM!”

The sock exploded into a pile of pink and gold glitter and Angharad was in shock and was slightly afraid Suzie wasn’t joking when she said her socks would be knocked off.

“I didn’t really need the sound effect it’s just more dramatic,” Suzie stated and crouched in front of the glitter pile, Angharad watching and slightly shaking with terror. “C’mon, if you take too long you’ll ruin the dramatic effect,” Suzie mumbled to herself and waved her wand a little more, blue glitter now twinkling from it.

It’s like a glitter party.

Suzie muttered a few more words to herself before standing and stepping back, gesturing Angharad to do the same before clicking her fingers. The particles of glitter formed a small whirlwind and Suzie began to laugh manically as the whirlwind grew larger and this was the end.

This was where Angharad died. Surrounded by a glitter whirlwind, with her fairy godmother Suzie wearing a giraffe onesie laughing like she was on some sort of drug.

Maybe _she_ had accidentally snorted some sort of chemical, Angharad pinched between her underarm and elbow as hard as she could as the glitter began to take the form of people.

People holding instruments.

Angharad’s mouth dropped open when the dust settled (as well as Suzie’s laughter) and a small marching band was revealed.

“You plan on knocking my socks off with a marching band?” Angharad asked bluntly and Suzie snorted loudly.

“Please, as if I’m just going to surprise you with a marching band, this is just to add to the dramatic tension.”

Suzie clicked her fingers impatiently and the marching band hurried behind her and began to play a small crescendo.

“Won’t this wake up my family?” Angharad questioned and Suzie’s response was to roll her eyes as if it was the stupidest question she’d ever heard and shake her head.

Without a word Suzie spun around to face the marching band, “I need something more classical, play an instrumental to Rock Me.”

She spun back around and the marching band quickly began to play the opening to One Direction’s ‘Rock Me’.

Which was, well, not something you see or hear every day.

Suzie made eye contact with Angharad and wiggled her eyebrows to the beat of the music, mouthing along to the words. She was silent with shock, like she was pretty sure she couldn’t feel her body. She was numb. It was still her birthday though, why was time not moving.

Suzie turned her face from her and closed her eyes, quickly composing herself before opening her eyes and marching towards her Harry cutout, the band following closely behind.

And Angharad didn’t really know what to expect at this point because knowing Suzie she could pull anything out of that wand, she kind of wanted to pray right there and then, but then Suzie would realize she was terrified and gosh, what if Suzie could hear her thoughts.

This was a nightmare.

Suzie began to hum the words of Rock Me and wave her wand in the cutout’s direction and the band began to play louder and Angharad could feel it in her skull.

Suzie didn’t mess around with this spell though, Angharad assumed it was because the song was coming to a close. She flicked her wand twice and then threw it at the Harry cutout and it was instantly covered in a rainbow of glitter, her wand nowhere to be seen.

Angharad waited a beat for something to happen. Nothing did.

Suzie cleared her throat and turned around to face the band which were now standing uselessly. “Get in Harry.”

Suzie moved to stand next to Angharad who was still pinching her arm and the two watched the group shuffle to join the glitter pile vomited on Harry.

Once they were all in Suzie cleared her throat, “Sorry about that, I’m about to perform a big spell and am going to need as much glitter as I can get.”

Angharad looked from Suzie to her now destroyed Harry cutout. “Are you going to turn my Harry cutout into a disco ball or something?”

Suzie snorted again and shook her head. “Gosh no, I plan on doing something much better but thanks for the suggestion.”

Angharad sat on her bed and watched Suzie wipe her hands on her onesie and walk to the cutout. She gently evened out the glitter so it covered the cardboard top to bottom before rubbing her hands together and bringing them up to her face and blowing gently, releasing a small blue butterfly that landed on the shoulder of the cutout.

“What a nice touch,” Angharad mumbled and Suzie looked behind to smile and gestured her to stand beside her.

“Wait until you see what I have planned.”

Suzie wiped her hands on her pants again and waiting for the butterfly to move before wiping the glitter off the shoulder which revealed, well, a naked shoulder.

“Are you undressing my Harry cutout?” Angharad asked in confusion and Suzie laughed and shook her head.

“Wait and see, it’ll be worth it.”

Suzie followed the butterflies’ path, wiping the glitter off wherever it landed before the whole chest area was uncovered.

And it revealed Louis’ chest tattoo and Angharad stuttered briefly, “Why did you need to do all that marching band bullshit when you could’ve just said hello and turned my cutout into a half-naked Louis one quick as anything?”

Suzie scoffed and glared at her. “As I said _Gary_ , it creates dramatic tension and I’m not done yet, hang on.” Suzie grabs the butterfly that was now floating aimlessly about and crushes it between her fingers and throws it behind her shoulder. “Won’t be needing that anymore.”

Suzie turned expectantly to Angharad and grinned widely. “This is where you come in, you shall activate it.”

Angharad gave her a skeptical look and Suzie eagerly gestured to the cutout’s crotch area.

“You realize I’m probably more nervous than I am excited at the moment since you could make anything appear from where I’m about to touch.”

“Please, I’m not about to recreate the worm fic.”

Angharad groaned loudly and stopped her hand which had started reaching out. “I wasn’t even thinking that!”

Suzie held her hands up in surrender. “It’s just how my mind works. Blame the brain, not me. Now touch the damn cutout.”

Angharad frowned and continued the long journey to the cutout (it wasn’t really that long, she was just trying to buy her time because who knew what Suzie had planned, she really was more of a slug person herself. Not that she wanted worm fic 2.0 in any form). Suzie sighed and gripped her wrist and shoved it to Louis’ crotch.

She wasn’t really sure what she expected when she touched the cardboard, but it certainly wasn’t a warm pulse and the cardboard to inhale deeply before coughing.

Angharad screamed the same time Suzie clapped her hands in delight.

“It worked!” Suzie announced and Angharad was two seconds from bolting out her damn window.

“What worked?” Angharad demanded and ripped her hand from the cardboard thing and took a large step back.

Suzie shushed her loudly and watched in pure joy as what was the cardboard cutout hacked up another cough, glitter flying off the face to reveal, well Louis Tomlinson’s face. Which was now wheezing and trying to remove glitter from his hair hysterically.

He also happened to be mouthwateringly butt-naked. Pun intended and everything.

“You activated him!” Suzie cried in delight and rushed to help remove the glitter from Louis’ body with great enthusiasm.

“You act like you do this all the time,” Angharad said, still in shock that a naked Louis Tomlinson was now standing in her bedroom which was covered in different One Direction merchandise. She had a scrapbook dedicated to him taking a dick up his ass. “I think I’m going to start crying,” She mumbled and wiped her eye absentmindedly.

 Suzie opened her mouth to reply, but Louis had effectively removed all the glitter from his body and was now freaking out, looking down at his body to Angharad to Suzie with her wings. Suzie sneered at Louis’ meltdown and blew dust into his face which made his whole composure stiffen like a mannequin. “I do indeed do this all the time. I have magic, might as well make Louis appear naked in my room whenever I can.”

Suzie grabbed Angharad’s wrist again and pulled her closer to the now frozen Louis Tomlinson and began to explain, “If you couldn’t tell, he was just about to freak out so I’ve had to freeze him. Now, this is the real Louis Tomlinson. I’ve taken him from wherever he was before this – hopefully not in the middle of a stadium or on a moving bus or plane – and made him materialize through something physical in this room, aka your Harry cutout, you can thank me later.”

Angharad was definitely going to cry. “I’m going to be honest with you Suzie. I thought you were just a mere kangaroo lover I didn’t know you had it in you to bring me Louis Tomlinson naked, in the flesh.” Suzie opened her mouth to respond. “If you make a joke and ruin the fucking mood I will knock you out.”

Suzie gasped and put her hand to her heart. “I was honestly just going to say you can eat his ass now, no terms and conditions. I’m not some cruel fairy godmother who is like ‘you only have til the third strike of midnight and everything will go back to the way it was.’ Although, I am going to have to cut it to about twenty-four hours because we don’t want people to start a search party for a missing Louis Tomlinson.”

Angharad eyed her doubtfully before nodding and looking back to Louis. “So do we just wake him up?”

“Oh no, no bad idea.”

“Well what do you propose we do then oh mighty one,” Angharad said sarcastically and Suzie winked in return and clicked her fingers, a red butterfly appearing out of thin air and landing on her raised hand.

“You will need to take this small butterfly and put it in his mouth where it will dissolve and he shall become extremely needy… a cock slut really, but not for cock. More like whatever you ask him when he goes back to normal so don’t stutter,” Suzie explained, gently pushing the butterfly in Angharad’s direction.

“So like a date rape drug?”

Suzie frowned. “One, this is a butterfly. Two, you aren’t on a date, and three, no one is being raped. All the butterfly does is amp up his emotions and inflict new ones.”

Angharad nodded and Suzie gripped Louis’ head, pulling his body closer to them and forcing his mouth open. “As soon as you put it in he’ll be in a daze and that’s when you tell him what you plan on doing. Simple science.”

“I don’t think your definition of science is correct,” Angharad mumbled and Suzie hissed at her, kicking her shin and shoving Louis’ mouth closer to the butterfly.

Angharad plucked the butterfly out of the air like she had seen done earlier and let out a deep exhale. This was it. This was about to happen.

She was about to eat out Louis Tomlinson’s ass.

Over half of her bottom Louis fantasies were about to come true and they didn’t even involve Harry Styles.

Louis Tomlinson was going to come undone under her own tongue.

She was definitely about to cry, this whole situation was terrifically overwhelming.

Angharad breathed out deeply again and placed the butterfly inside Louis’ mouth, one of its wings fluttered against the side of his cheek and it instantly dissolved onto his tongue.

Suzie instantly released her grip on Louis’ head and stepped behind him so Angharad was the only one left standing in front of him.

This was it.

Louis’ long eyelashes fluttered and he blinked once, twice.

“Louis Tomlinson, I want to eat you out. I want to eat your ass so hard right now,” Angharad blurted and Louis blinked again, pupils dilating so only a slither of blue was left.

And well, she thought that was only possible in fan fiction.

Louis nodded his head eagerly and dropped to his knees, rubbing his face against her thigh. “Please Daddy yes, eat my ass.”

Angharad felt a dampness against her cheek and she tapped her finger against it and realized she’d started crying.

She was crying at the realization she was about to eat Louis Tomlinson’s ass.

After numerous months of yearning she was finally getting her wish.

Angharad pushed Louis onto her bed, 1D sheets and all.

She took a moment to admire the modern Louis in contrast to the 2012 version.

Maybe next time she should ask Suzie for two Louis so there could be a twincest session.

Angharad brought herself back to the present and wiped her eyes again, just in case anymore tears had decided to fall. She focused on Louis who was now lying patiently on his stomach, his ass up in the air.

And _goddamn_ , there goes another tear.

Angharad would like to apologize for the fact she ever thought Louis’ ass lost any of its juice because now that the whole thing in the flesh is directly in her face she can see how wrong she was. How juicy and plump Louis Tomlinson’s ass really is and it’s a blessing and should be worshipped every day and every night for the rest of his life because this was an ass worth worshiping.

She was about to eat Louis Tomlinson’s ass as a dessert, a midnight snack. On her birthday.

Nothing could ever top this. Ever.

Angharad reaches a shaky hand out and presses the flesh of her hand to his ass and _God_.

She quickly lowers to her knees and hears Louis inhale eagerly.

She closes her eyes, clasps her hands and begins to pray. “Thank you for the many blessings I have received in my life and today that have led me to this point, may this feast I am about to enjoy be blessed and strengthen and nourish my bones so I can live a long, prosperous life that involves many more situations like the one currently in front of me. Amen.”

A silence settles in the room and she decides this is her chance and she is going to enjoy it to her full potential.

Just as Angharad goes to spread Louis’ cheeks apart a knife and fork are thrust in front of her face. She looks at it in shock and then to her left where they appeared and sees Suzie staring at her innocently.

“For your ass eating.” She explains.

Angharad stares at her blankly, blinking twice before saying with venom, “I swear to God, if you don’t get that knife and fork out of my fucking face-”

Suzie’s eyes widen and she quickly extracts the cutlery. “I’m sorry it was a joke.”

“Go away. Please. Thank you, but go away.”

Suzie sniffs and puts her hand to her heart once more and nods. “Enjoy your meal.”

With that said she explodes in a puff of glitter and a tub of lube falls onto the sheets along with a note that flutters slowly.

‘ _Just in case._ ’

Angharad’s not going to lie, her mouth waters at the thought of fulfilling more of her bottom Louis fantasies. Waters at the thought of fucking _the_ Louis Tomlinson.

She quickly pushes those thoughts aside and focuses at the task at hand: ass eating.

She cracks her knuckles and rolls her neck before gripping Louis’ mighty ass flesh in her palms and it’s warm and pulsing and yep, she feels like crying again.

Angharad spreads him open without a word and takes a moment to admire Louis – as creepy as it sounds – and the tight pink hole he possessed.

Louis’ bum was undeniably beautiful, but what more could one expect aside from the obvious.

She bends down and wastes no time before licking him, a long, slow drag over his hole that has Louis swearing into her sheets.

In that very moment Angharad decides there is no better feeling in the world than Louis falling apart under her tongue, nothing more beautiful than the sounds of Louis’ harsh pants and the knowledge that he is probably drooling all over Niall’s face, making whimpering noises that sound wrecked.

She takes another slow, long lick and Louis whimpers loudly.

She thinks back to all the fan fictions she’s read in her lifetime so far and while also taking tips they include in them, decides that no one can write Louis writhing and whining as beautifully as the real thing actually is.

She flattens her tongue and runs it over him again, enjoying the way Louis makes keening noises low in his throat, hips pushing back like he’s seeking more.

And damn, Angharad is more than ready to give Louis more.

She does her best to anchor her grip on Louis’ ass and hold him down, licks at his hole intently until Louis’ hole is open enough that she can get a decent amount of her tongue past the rim and inside. Louis and Angharad both shudder, Louis’ hips desperate against the cover - right over Harry’s face and that makes the whole situation a lot hotter and exciting – his hips move so fast Angharad struggles to hold him as still as she can muster and keep licking at the same time.

“Please,” Louis whimpers, his fidgeting never ceasing, rocking back and forth in a rhythm. “Please Angharad, please-”

Holy moly.

Angharad’s heart is stuttering in her chest and it wouldn’t surprise her if she was going into cardiac arrest. She can taste Louis on her tongue and he is whining and wriggling on her One Direction bed sheets and this is beyond anything she could have ever imagined while she was staring at her ceiling titty of a night.

“I’ve got you,” She assured, making her licks slower and gentler, at this point she had spit down her chin and decides to try and make the pattern deep rather than fast. Louis’ hole is tight and warm around her tongue and her jaw is going slightly numb but she can hardly feel it, too focused on the noises he is making and making sure those noises continue being made.

Louis suddenly goes quiet and for a fleeting moment Angharad wonders if Suzie lied and there was a time limit and Louis was about to turn back into a cardboard cutout. She strained her hearing and realized Louis was still making noise, it was just muffled. She stops to peep around Louis’ hip and sees him in what she guesses to be subspace: eyes drooping and mouth lax.

A sight that deserved to be in museums, on a billion posters, stuck on cereal posters, shown in theatres for a full three hours, she will probably get it tattooed on every surface of her body.

“You gonna come?” Angharad questions, thumbs massaging Louis’ cheeks. She can almost feel it in her bones that Louis is going to come shortly, can see it in the way Louis has stopped squirming almost completely aside from the subtle rocking of his hips, but she still wants that affirmed whether it through a gasp or another plead she couldn’t care less (a small kick to her ego if you will) The ache to hear Louis confirm his upcoming orgasm is mildly overwhelming because Angharad did that.

She brought Louis to an orgasm and she never would have thought this possible in a million years and it will probably stay with her until the day she dies.

(‘Hey kids wanna hear a story?’ ‘No Grandma, we don’t want to hear that time you made popstar sensation Louis Tomlinson come without touching his cock, only using your tongue.’)

“Gonna come,” Louis slurs, bringing Angharad from her thoughts. Louis’ mouth was a bright pink and wet. Wicked, that was the only word to describe the image in front of her. “Wanna come.”

“You will,” Angharad answered, leaving her mouth close enough to Louis’ rim that her breath washed over Louis’ hole, making him shiver. Quickly she gets back to eating him out, digging her tongue in deep and picking up speed, not stopping even once Louis was panting like he’d run a marathon and whimpering incoherently, thrashing restlessly.

Then he comes. Clenching down so hard around her tongue that it goes numb.

Then somehow Louis has his thighs clamped around Angharad’s head and is clenching them tightly, and her numb tongue is still in his arsehole.

Then theres a crack and her whole body goes numb and limp.

Louis’ thighs broke her neck.

This was almost a dream come true in a weird way.

What a way to die, death by Louis Tomlinson’s thighs breaking your neck while you make him come while rimming him.

Just the usual.

Angharad’s body began to tingle, she felt like she was twinkling.

She quickly looked around and noticed everything was getting bigger around her and that more of her tongue was sinking into Louis’ ass.

Oh god, she was about to be swallowed into Louis’ ass.

The tingling grew so intense she contemplated screaming. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her body convulsing and _stretching_.

This is not how she expected death to feel like.

Then it stopped and the feeling rushed back to her body fast as lightning.

She blinked and realized she was no longer in her bedroom, rather surrounded by red, pulsing walls.

She stood up shakily and turned around and saw a gaping hole and outside was her bedroom.

Oh god, she was in Louis’ ass.

All those jokes she’d ever made about living in Louis’ ass were suddenly coming true. It was happening.

There was a cough behind her and she spun around, and well.

There stood Harry Styles… looking very pregnant.

“Welcome to my abode,” He greeted coolly with narrowed eyes.

Angharad fish mouthed for a minute and looked between Harry’s skeptical face and his pregnant belly. “How did I get here?”

Harry waddled to what she assumed was Louis’ rim and gestured extravagantly. “Behold, Louis Tomlinson’s magical arsehole.”

“Louis’ ass shrunk me down and teleported me inside?”

Harry nodded, face carefully blank before he sat down on a couch beside the rim.

And Angharad was just going to pretend having a couch inside someone’s arsehole was perfectly normal, because honestly nothing about today made any sense so she was just going to go with it because she’d prefer to be alive in Louis’ ass rather than dead by his thighs.

The inside of his ass seemed oddly comfortable.

“So how long have you been residing in Louis’ ass?” Angharad asked making small talk and wandering the depths of the hole. It was well furnished so she assumed Harry must’ve been in here for a lengthy amount of time.

“Nine months more or less,” Harry answered, “I was fucking him one minute and the next I’m in here surrounded by a mixture of my own sperm and Louis’ and somehow manager to become pregnant. I’m hoping that she has Louis’ genetics, not my own.” Harry pressed his hands against his belly. “She’ll be a right beauty either way.”

Angharad scratched the back of her neck and looked away from where she’d been admiring a familiar painting of a male genital, foreskin and all. “What are you calling her?”

Harry looked up and finally smiled. “Katharine. Her name is going to be Katharine.”

“That’s beautiful Harry.”

Angharad moves back to the entry of the hole and goes to sit down beside Harry.

“Whoa, whoa what are you doing?”

“Sitting?” She answered and Harry shakes his head stubbornly.

“No this is my home, you do not sit on my furniture.”

Angharad looked at Harry in shock, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to figure out how to reply. “But we don’t know how long we’ll be in here for. I just want to sit down.”

Harry shrugged and continued to rub his stomach. “Not my problem, I got here first.”

This certainly wasn’t how she expected her first meeting with Harry Styles to go.

“May I please sit down?” Angharad asked in confusion and Harry pushed himself shakily off the couch and marched to where she stood.

He pushed his pointer finger into her chest and squinted at her, threatening, “You will not place one foot, one hand, a single hair on your head, not even one fluttering loose eyelash – nothing. Nothing will touch any of the furniture or decoration in this arsehole.”

“That’s a bit excessive,” Angharad commented and Harry all but growled and stomped his foot.

“Louis is mine, this is my arsehole. You can’t have him,” Harry whined and Angharad was ready to laugh a little at this point.

Who knew Harry Styles was so petty when pregnant.

“It doesn’t bother you one little bit that the reason I am here is because I was rimming what was yours and he came, hence transporting me here?”

If Harry Styles wanted to fight, Angharad was going to fight til the death; baby or not.

Harry’s neck flushed with anger and Angharad pouted. “Strike a nerve did I?”

“You only rimmed him because of Suzie’s magic, at least Louis is emotionally and physically attracted to me without the use of a drug,” Harry argued and she gasped.

“Excuse me, Suzie clearly stated it wasn’t a drug and Louis would be attracted to me if he got to know me as an individual.”

Harry blinked. “I think you’re forgetting the fact you have One Direction bed sheets and not to mention you’re at least six years younger than Louis.”

Angharad had a strong urge to hiss at Harry like a feral cat, but she needed to show Harry who was boss if she wanted to sit or sleep anywhere in this damn hole. “Age is just a number Harry.”

Harry frowned in response and Angharad’s chest puffed with pride. Eat shit Harry Styles.

Just as Angharad went to turn to saunter to the couch that was now rightfully hers, Harry muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared directly into her eyes and spoke slowly, “At least I can make Louis cry when I’m rimming him. You didn’t make him cry did you? You barely just got him off.”

Angharad gasped loudly, because well… He was partially right. She did indeed _not_ make Louis’ cry while she was rimming him but she would’ve had plenty of other opportunities to if his ass hadn’t sucked her up! But what Harry had said at the end was a complete lie, she hadn’t even been going for that long when Louis had turned into a mess. Harry Styles didn’t know what he was talking about.

She frowned and stated, “Well theres a new alpha in town.”

“Oh yes, alpha Angharad knot me with your big alpha knot!” Harry mocked, moaning obscenely and running his hands along his body.

“You’re finding too much enjoyment out of the thought of my knot. Sadly, the thought of you bottoming makes me feel sick to my stomach.” Angharad felt herself pale at the image Harry was putting in her head.

The boy was good, he knew exactly where to kick Angharad while she was down.

Harry pretend to wipe a tear from his eye and pouted. “Poor Ang.”

Angharad steamed and yelled, “You wanna fight!?”

Harry nodded readily and stepped closer to her. “I was born ready to fight you.”

Angharad began to punch the air in front of her. “Right here, right now!?”

Harry pounded his chest and towered over her, his face fierce.

Until his face dropped. Not literally, but he became frozen, a look of horror on his face.

Angharad quickly looked behind Harry to see if Suzie had appeared and put a freeze spell on him, but there was nothing.

“My water just broke,” Harry whimpered and Angharad matched his look of horror.

“Right here, right now?” She repeated and Harry nodded.

Soon they were both stood whimpering in horror.

Harry was about to have a baby. He was about to birth Katharine.

Never in a million years did Angharad ever imagine she would be birthing Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson’s love child while deep inside of Louis’ arsehole. It was all very overwhelming.

If she didn’t die from stress she’d definitely have a story to tell the grandchildren.

She shook herself back to reality and took a deep breath in. “Okay, think back to all those years ago when Louis and Zayn pranked you on Nickelodeon with that pregnant woman.”

Harry was panting and breaking a sweat and Ang really hoped it was from nerves and not because Harry was feeling the contractions or the crowning of his baby’s head. “Why would I want to think of that!?”

She threw her hands up in exasperation and pushed Harry towards to couch because it seemed like the safest option to birth a child since there was no bath… or qualified doctors around and God, she really isn’t trained at all to be a midwife and aid someone through childbirth.

This was going to be a disaster.

Harry shuffled back into the couch and called out loudly, “I DON’T CARE IF YOU CAN’T HEAR ME LOUIS BUT WE’RE ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY.”

Angharad winced and gently patted Harry on the shoulder. “We kind of need to get you prepared for childbirth, not yelling down the inside of Louis’ digestive system.”

Harry turned to glare at Angharad before his eyes widened and he dramatically gripped his belly and let out a long whine.

And oh, right, middle of childbirth.

“You’re going to have to trust me,” Angharad explained and Harry nodded.

This whole situation was beyond crazy now and she was at a stage of acceptance that this was going to be how her life was going to be for the next who-knows-how-long. She was going to be stuck in Louis’ arsehole with Harry and his child, living off whatever they found in Louis’ body and who knows what would happen if Louis ever squatted for a shit.

Angharad watched Harry’s expression and when it winced in pain she quickly reached down to pop the button of Harry’s jeans and pulled them and his pants down in one fluid motion. If she wasn’t totally internally freaking out she would’ve given herself a pat on the back.

Angharad crouched between Harry’s legs and watched his body shake and legs spread.

It would’ve been incredibly sexual if she couldn’t see Harry’s bumhole pulsing and steadily growing by the minute.

Where would they even put the baby? There was hardly enough space for the two of them (although that could’ve been because they were both stubborn), how would they raise a child. Jesus, what if Katharine started calling her mum? She’d have to explain the birds and the bees and how none of that matters because they’re forever stuck in Louis’ rectum. Angharad took a deep breath in and looked up at Harry who looked ready to contemplate suicide and that would just not do.

She clicked her fingers near his face to make him look back down at her, anxiously wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Do you see the head, am I crowning yet?”

Angharad looked at him blankly. “Harry your water broke at least two minutes ago, you aren’t–” She was cut off by Harry groaning loudly and pushing and all Angharad was do was watch with wide eyes as Harry all but _forced_ the child out of him, the head pushing through his stretched arsehole. “-I stand corrected, you are now crowning.”

“You’re–” Push. “A shit–” Harder push. “Midwife,” Harry cried and Angharad covered her face in shame.

“I’m not qualified!”

“And I’m not biologically meant to be able to get pregnant, let alone push a baby out my ass!”

“We’re inside Louis’ own ass Harry, nothing makes sense!” Angharad cried and looked down to where Harry’s arsehole was splitting apart to make way for—

Not a baby.

“That’s not a baby,” Angharad stated dumbly.

“What?!” Harry asked incredulously and straightened up to look between his legs and his mouth dropped open in shock. “That’s not a baby.”

The pair watched in horror as a _teenager_ erupted from Harry’s ass.

“I know that face,” Angharad mumbled and Harry looked at her pleadingly.

“It’s–” She took a deep breath as one of the eyelids begin to flutter, a mouth being revealed. “Katharine.”

Harry slumped back against the couch and threw his hands up in annoyance. “You think I don’t know the name of my daughter Angharad? That doesn’t explain the fact I have something that isn’t a new born coming out my bumhole.”

Angharad slapped his upper thigh harshly. “No you stupid idiot, Katharine as in 1dpossessed.”

“Oh yes, that’s the stuff,” Katharine spoke from Harry’s arsehole and caused both Angharad and Harry to scream.

Which in turn made Katharine scream.

Everyone was screaming.

“Shut up and help me out!” Katharine yelled and the other two quickly sobered up.

It was like it flipped a switch. Harry straightened his back and gripped the rear of the couch with both hands. “Angharad, I’m going to need you to pull on her head until her shoulder emerge and then pull her shoulders and so forth until her body is out.”

Angharad tried not to think too much about how this could all go wrong and agreed, holding tightly onto Kath’s forehead and counted to three with Harry and pulled the same time he pushed.

It took a few tries but eventually as she pulled harshly Katharine came flying out and they fell back against Louis’ prostate and a noise rocked through Louis’ body.

“We’ve awaked the giant,” Harry said fondly before looking down at his stretched beyond recognizable arsehole. “I could fit a whole house in there… Jesus Christ.”

“Harry, your arsehole really isn’t the top of my worries at this very moment. Kath is kind of butt naked and covered in who knows what,” Angharad scolded and Harry’s eyes widened and he looked up with tears in his eyes.

“My beautiful baby girl.”

Katharine covered her mouth and laughed joyfully, running to Harry and pulling him into a tight hug.

Angharad turned away for a moment since this was obviously a very private moment.

Maybe she should’ve convinced Suzie to make her Louis’ daughter, she could’ve permanently live with him and Harry. Watched them fuck. In an educational way of course.

A cough caused her to turn back around and Katharine is now wearing Harry’s shirt and looking far cleaner than she did two minutes ago.

“He groomed me like a cat how cool is that?” Katharine whispered and gently patted her own face. “Ang, I’ve been accepted into his family. I am family. This is like everything I’ve ever wished for is finally coming true. I think I’m going to cry.”

Angharad nodded her head because she knew that feeling.

She eyed Louis’ rim, which was beginning to shrink back to its normal size.

What a fucked up birthday she was having.

She just wanted to rim Louis one more time, but she couldn’t even do that because she was stuck _inside_ his ass at three inches tall. She couldn’t even say her height with confidence but if they could tightly fit inside Louis’ bum she assumed she was small.

She didn’t realize she’d relaxed against Louis’ prostate until another noise vibrated through Louis.

Wouldn’t it be funny if Louis decided to get himself off while they were stuck in here.

Angharad eyes widened. Oh god. “What happens if Louis gets himself off while we’re in here?”

Harry pondered this for a moment and Katharine was busy admiring the walls of Louis’ ass, yet she answered quicker than Harry did, as if it were an everyday question. “We should presumably be fine as long as no liquid comes in here and becomes blocked with no way of escaping. Picture a cup with a straw in it, but instead of the liquid being drawn out it’s being pushed in. Eventually that liquid will build up.”

Angharad watched Kath in a mild awe.

Harry cursed under his breath. “So you’re telling me that we’d drown?”

Kath turned around with a frown to face Harry. “You’re telling me that throughout the nine months we’ve been in here Louis’ never tried to get himself off or anything?”

Harry pursed his lips and his eyes quickly darted to Angharad and ignored the question. “Louis likes to finger himself rather than ride dildos or vibrators, unless he’s feeling really needy, but that being said Louis is flexible and would attempt to lick his own ass if he really wanted to.”

Angharad goes to make a comment about how that doesn’t surprise her in the slightest but her breath is pushed out of her when Louis’ whole body shifts and another moan rocks through his body.

“What’s happening?” Angharad cried as the rocking of Louis’ body became more intense to the point where they couldn’t stand and the couch was sliding around Louis’ ass.

“He’s getting himself off,” Harry and Katharine answered at the same time, pausing momentarily to hi-five the other.

The three are thrown around Louis’ ass mercilessly for what feels like hours and Angharad is pretty sure she’s memorized the rhythm Louis’ rim pulses and stretches.

Then it stops.

“Do you think he’s finished?” Angharad asked into the silence.

Louis lets out a low moan and it rushes through his body like a winter’s wind and it doesn’t stop. Grunts and moans heaves through Louis one after the after, intervals growing shorter and shorter until they bled into each other.

“Oh god,” Harry mumbles lowly and Angharad briefly wonders if Harry is getting off to this (not that it would surprise her, since the thought had indeed crossed her own mind).

She looked to him and saw that he had a perfect view to see what was going on outside the hole. “What is happening?”

Harry didn’t reply just gestured her to join where Katharine and him were crouched. She hurried over and looked out Louis’ rim.

And, oh god.

Coming straight for the rim was Louis’ own cock. Foreskin and all.

So that’s where the inspiration for that picture came from, she knew she recognized that foreskin.

Then Ang realized she could see something hanging off Louis’ foreskin. “Is that...”

Katharine gasped, “I think it is.”

Tammy.

She was hanging off the side of Louis’ foreskin waving a flag like she was on some sort of 1950’s ad for a cruise. As she got closer Angharad realized the flag had a tiled image of penises all over it.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry mumbled behind her and Katharine made a hum of approval.

Angharad wasn’t really sure what they were referring to but she wasn’t going to lie – the whole situation in itself was pretty top notch.

As the three waited to Tammy to arrive it dawned on Angharad that Tammy’s dramatic flag waving was almost suitable. Louis’ cock was the cruise gradually about to reach the port, the port being Louis’ rim. It _was_ beautiful.

Eventually Louis’ pushes the head of his cock into his own arsehole and makes a noise that rumbles his body and the three stumble for a moment as Tammy leaps joyfully out of Louis’ foreskin. “Hello friends!”

Angharad lets out a happy sigh, “I’ve never been so happy to see your face.”

Tammy strokes her face for a moment. “It is quite a nice face isn’t it?”

Louis’ cock nudges Tammy and she stumbles forward. She scoffs and slaps down on Louis’ cock head. “Patience, I’m saying my hellos.”

“I did plan on formally apologizing for my foreskin scent, but it appears I don’t need to anymore since it smells like hot ass in here.”

No one has time to react to Tammy’s shitty – hah – joke because Louis pushes his cock in more and it pushes Tammy down to her knees this time and she grunts.

“He’s going to fuck himself,” Kath says in awestruck horror. “Guys, he’s going to fuck himself.”

It takes a moment to catch onto what Kath is saying and when it does Angharad’s blood runs cold. “We’re going to drown.”

“What?” Tammy asks.

Harry looks at Tammy in terror. “Oh mighty foreskin goddess why would you do this to us, I’m too youthful to die.”

Tammy looks at Harry with an odd look on her face before her eyes dart between the three. “Did he just call me a foreskin goddess?”

Katharine nodded very seriously in response.

“Why are we going to die, and on the contrary Harry- you’re receding hairline says otherwise.”

“Kath gave this analogy about how Louis’ ass is a cup and Louis’ dick is full of cum, aka liquid and if he fills the cup too full it’ll overflow but because his dick will be blocking the only exit it’ll build up and we won’t be able to get out,” Angharad explained quickly and wiped the sweat beginning to bead along her forehead.

“Maybe he’ll pull out before he comes?” Tammy offers helpfully.

Harry shook his head, a pained look on his face. “I have known Louis for years and he isn’t the type of person to pull out, he’ll go balls deep.”

Katharine punched Harry roughly in the shoulder. “You’re meant to be comforting us, not telling us we’re going to die.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if Angharad hadn’t been pressing against his prostate!” Harry accused and Angharad gasped.

“You really wanna go there?”

“Oh yeah, bring it squirt.”

Angharad puffed her chest and shoved Harry as hard as she could. “Right here, right now?”

Angharad was about ready to smash Harry into the cushiony floor of Louis’ ass but she was distracted when Tammy was again pushed further into Louis’ ass as his cock began to move, creating a slow rhythm.

“We’re going to die,” Tammy keened and in that moment it probably dawned on everyone.

They were going to die.

They were all going to drown in Louis’ cum.

Kath was the first one to crack surprisingly.

She began to scream at the top of her lungs and smack every surface of Louis her hands could hit, smacking as hard as she could. Which triggered Harry, which caused Angharad and Tammy to eventually join in. Soon all four of them were running around Louis’ arsehole smacking everywhere yelling for help.

It’s no use though, Louis continues to fuck himself, his speed picking up and they have to squeeze against the wall because Louis is moving like a blur and hitting his prostate with every rock forward and everything is shaking and Tammy might be crying beside her and Harry is still screaming and Angharad can’t bloody well _breathe_.

“Harry shut the fuck up!” Angharad cried over all the noise, “There isn’t enough air in here for you to be stealing so you can scream like a new born child. Kath didn’t even cry a little when she popped out!”

Harry’s screaming stops and then Louis’ cock is pulled out his ass and they all drop to the floor breathlessly.

“So much for not pulling–” Tammy starts but then Louis pushes his cock in hard and fast and his movements are becoming sloppier and Angharad knows they’re all becoming frantic in the way they’re moving and breathing.

“We need to push him out or something otherwise we’re done for,” Harry cries and everyone makes a noise of agreement.

On one side Angharad and Tammy stood, attempting to push Louis’ cock out of his own ass and Harry and Katharine stood on the other side attempting the same.

But it was too late. Louis was coming.

Harry instantly dropped to his knees and began to sob.

This was it, this was the end.

Angharad watched mesmerized as cum spirted from Louis’ cock in bursts and begun to steadily flood where they stood. There was just so much cum, especially considering Louis had come not that long along when Angharad had rimmed him. It just keeps coming.

She pulls her eyes from Louis’ cock when the substance is up to their waists. Tammy and Katharine are standing on the couch that is just barely keeping them out of the liquid, Harry is doing what she assumes is climbing a cock – he has his leg wrapped sturdily around Louis’ length and hands reaching out to hold onto his foreskin.

Everything is a mess. Literally.

Angharad waddles through cum and around Louis’ cock to join Kath and Tam on the couch.

“It’s my birthday,” She states when she gets there, the fabric on the couch growing damp and heavily as cum began to seep into it.

Katharine smiles sadly. “What a way to end a birthday.”

Tammy nods solemnly in agreement.

“At least I got to eat Louis’ ass once before I died,” Angharad says with a sigh and cum is now just short of her shoulders and she’s doggy paddling to stay above the surface.

“At least you can eat Louis’ cum too before you die,” Tammy adds and Katharine laughs, mouth wide and she chokes on some of the cum that gets in her mouth.

“Salty,” She states and Angharad feels like crying a little bit.

She looks around and takes in the distress around her.

Harry is on the other side of Louis’ arsehole crying so hard it obvious how hard his body is shaking and he’s shoveling handfuls of cum into his mouth in what looks like an attempt to save himself.

Watching Harry brings peace to Angharad’s emotions and she almost accepts what’s going on around her, nothing has made sense at all today so she may as well accept that she’s going drown.

With that thought the cum goes over her head and she’s submerged. Like the ocean when she opens her eyes it stings briefly before focusing and she looks around herself. She watches Tammy do breaststroke through the cum and twirl like some sort of majestic mermaid, and Kath who was sat herself at the bottom of Louis’ ass and is lathering the cum into her skin and hair. From the corner of her eye she sees pink glitter and matching pink butterfly with sticky wings and it’s oddly peaceful.

And for a moment Angharad can’t help but think, what a way to die.


End file.
